Burn it down
by Picklesyo
Summary: It was like lying in bed and staring at the light right above you. So violently powerful, blinding your vision so that even when you looked away you could see it. But all it took was a little flick of a switch, and it would be gone. Put out forever. A violent fic, Sasunaru main pairing. Yaoi, slasher, angst, character death, comfort, no non-con. AU.


_**Authors Note**_**:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, lack of Sasunaru cuddle time proves this

**Warnings:** Yaoi, violent, murder, character death.  
All of these...lovely things will be present in this story. There will be romance, but slight. Lemons may fall from the yaoi tree aha. There will be no non-con, or necro.

Hey there! This is a republished work of mine. An old abandoned baby I guess you could say, aha. Anyways, thank you all for checking out Burn it down!

This is be a multi-chaptered fic, though I'm unsure of how many exactly.  
It will have the main pairing of Sasuke and Naruto, so yes mentions of yaoi.  
Primary theme of the story is dark, a sort of cliché stalker murder sort of story.  
So prepare for blood to be spilt and hearts broken friends! Aha xD

Mostly though, please just read, review, and enjoy c:

-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o-o-

"Hey shit head!"

That was the one and only thing Naruto heard before his vision exploded into stars and he was left with a deafening ringing sounding throughout his head. He couldn't recall it happening, as his entire being was mortally stunned by getting smacked square in the side of the head with a wrench, but to those standing by watching the next moment that unravelled was one of the more interesting of the day.

Thrown off balance by the wrench Naruto's thin body shook for a moment, like a leaf torn in indecision by conflicting winds, before finally his body gave in and he toppled over backwards and onto the ground. Stuck in-between two cement slabs Naruto ended up having his head curled down, and his legs thrown up until his ankles framed each side of his face.

Naruto remained like that, appropriately stunned for about ten more seconds before he started flailing about. Well, as much as he could all bunched up like that. In reality all he managed to accomplish was his face going beat red and the only thing really managing to wave about were his hands and feet.

"Kiba, you ugly mother fucker! When someone asks you to pass the wrench you don't fling it across the fucking room! I could have a concussion! Be permanently brain damaged!" looking a lot like some sort of demented monster with his bright blonde hair and flaming red face Naruto continued to squirm until he managed to pry himself out of the little trap. Clutching the very wrench in hand he lifted it high in the air, shaking it threateningly. "Just you wait! I'm gunna tell Sasuke on you!"

Kiba, who had gone through several emotional attacks in the past moment now stared in horror at his friend. Yeah he had been worried he /may/ have killed Naruto, then it was just downright hilarious watching him flail about like that. But bringing Sasuke and his crazed over protective boyfriend ways was just going too far! His bronzed hands reached up to cling in an almost frightened way at his helmet. "Go fuck yourself Uzumaki! Keep that crazy ass away from me! I have more tools and I will use them!"

Snarling Naruto kicked out and started to run forward after Kiba, the pair of them screaming things that none of the by-standers could really make out. But watching the hyper young men try and murder one another before Sasuke could get involved was most certainly a better way to spend their time then working. They ran and skitted about the construction site, the chase only ending when Naruto made too quick of a turn and ended up skidding along a patch of moist ground before finally falling with a large thump.

Cradling his head in his hands Naruto curled in on himself, wincing. The mud from the ground stained his thick over-alls, giving him an unpleasant wet feeling. Peeking through his fingers he narrowed his eyes as he huffed, staring up at Kiba as the man hunched over. He could hear Kiba's heavy breathing not far ahead of him, a breathless 'Ha!' being the only noise the young man made before continuing to pant heavily in an attempt to regain some of the lost oxygen. His lips pulled back in a toothy grin, heaving himself upright with a cocky jut of his chin. "Now! Now you can't tell Uchiha! I – I won!" Kiba cried out, wiping the accumulated sweat from his brow before giving a succession of small fist pumps.

"Can't tell the Uchiha what pray tell?"

Sasuke's deep drawl tore the smile right off of Kiba's face. He promptly began to stutter, all the while slowly backing away from the scene of the crime. Naruto, the little bitch, decided to play up his misery. With a clearly over exaggerated wobble Naruto came to his feet, stumbling over to cling to Sasuke's slim chest. His large cerulean eyes blinked back obviously fake tears before swallowing heavily as he looked fearfully over his shoulder back at Kiba. "I was just sittin…'er… standing there Sasuke! 'Doin my work like I should be, when that cruel beast over there decided to attack me! It was murder I say! Foul play! He was like a feral beast out for the kill!" he blabbed, pointing a shaking finger at Kiba.

Sasuke took a moment to look over at Kiba who was standing rigid with both fear and disbelief that Naruto could lie so blatantly before letting his hardened gaze fall upon Naruto. His boyfriend of two years, who happened to be one of the few people he managed to tolerate. The very same creature that was the only one who could make a headache come in under ten seconds from insane levels of stress. Reaching a pale hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose Sasuke inhaled deeply, trying to will away the frustration.

It wasn't going all that well.

"Don't mind the idiot Kiba, I'll be taking it home now if you'll excuse us." He sighed, wrapping his arm around the small of Naruto's back to keep him pinned against his side. No escape today. Naruto gapped at Sasuke, clearly offended that he hadn't leapt to the rescue and smited Kiba. Turning around with his cheeks pushed out in a pout he stuck his tongue out at Kiba, flipping off the laughing boy.

"Just you wait until tomorrow Kiba! You'll be mixing the cement, and oh! I'll get ya!" he threatened, huffing before surrendering to Sasuke's hold. Though he didn't pull away from the elder boy's touch he frowned up at Sasuke. "As touching as it is that you came to pick me up from work, I was expecting more of a white knight sort of act back there you know?. The sorta thing where I'd stand there moved to tears as you beat up my tormenter. Then we ya know, ride off into the sunset and I reward you in your chambers." He rambled, and while his lips were still pulled out into a slight pout his voice held a teasing tone to it.

"You moron." Sasuke sighed, clearly exasperated. Though his thin lips did quirk into a half smile and he didn't remove his arm from around Naruto's waist. "Knowing you, you deserved whatever Kiba did to you and more. Though seeing as I did come to pick you up and drive away on my valiant steed, can I still get that reward?" he questioned, leaning in to nibble teasingly at Naruto's ear. "You poor pathetic damsel you."

Letting loose a breathy laugh from the way Sasuke's breath tickled his ear Naruto grinned cheekily as he pushed at Sasuke's side, letting himself be led towards their car. It was nothing fancy, but it ran on all fours and got Sasuke to and from his small business that he ran. Naruto didn't really need the car, as he could usually just hitch with Kiba on his way into work. Sasuke however, working far in town needed it to commute. Sometimes it was hard to remember that just ten years ago Sasuke had been imensly wealthy, and now he was living in a lower middle class home.

With the death of his family, and having his older brother Itachi in prison for fraud, Sasuke's Uncle Madara had inherited the family company and all of its bonds. When he refused to start doing suspicious work that Madara wanted to endorse, he was black listed from the family. From then on he had lived with Kakashi until he was old enough to live on his own. Now at age twenty six Sasuke was climbing the latter with every penny he earned going to bills, his brother's ongoing case, and trying to figure out ways to buy back his father's company.

"Maybe, if you cook dinner tonight. My poor sensitive head! I'm too impaired!" he whined, sighing dramatically as he opened the passenger side of the door. Slipping into the car he buckled himself in just as Sasuke slid in. Looking over to Naruto he smirked "You honestly have no idea." Leaning forward his pale lids fell to cover his dark eyes as he captured Naruto's lips with his own in a chaste kiss. Pulling back he put the keys into the ignition, placing one hand on the steering wheel and the other one on top of Naruto's as they drove off and headed home.

-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o-o-

I hated watching him. Watching that smile, hearing him laugh. It made every hair on my body stand on edge. Even still every single day I showed up. No matter where in the city his new job would take him I would show up right before closing and watch. I would notice how bright his hair was and how even when he wasn't saying anything he was the loudest person on the site. He was like happiness personified and I loathed it. It was like lying in bed and staring at the light right above you. So violently powerful, blinding your vision so that even when you looked away you could see it. But all it took was a little flick of a switch, and it would be gone. Put out forever.

So why was it I continued to torment myself and stare at the light and let it burn itself into my very being? I could go over, and snuff him out. Just like that. It would be so easy, so satisfying.

And yet I know I could never. Because I wanted to own the light, hold it in-between my fingers. I think that he was what I was looking for, what I was born to find. Everyone was born to find something, do something weren't they? Who was to say that Naruto hadn't been born for me?

I know he was with Sasuke, but he's merely misguided. I can remedy that easily enough, I've been removing annoyances from my life since I was but a child. It aggravates me though, knowing that even when I take Naruto, bring him to me, that he will be dirty. He'll have been touched by Sasuke more times than I could ever hope to count, and he'll have all of those memories.

I could kill memories though. I could kill them so easily.

Watching them walk away together, slip into the little black car and drive away made me sick. He was mine! My sweet light! Stupid, stupid boy! How dare he love anyone other than me! Snarling I reached up, fingers entwining in my hair and pulling. I craved the burn, but it just wasn't warm enough. I couldn't feel it, but I knew my pupils were dilating, I knew because I could feel myself starting to hyperventilate. Feel? Feel! I needed to feel!

Twisting and turning in on myself I bit my lip, hardly containing a howl of rage, or a smile of pleasure from the pain. Forcing myself away from the construction site I stumbled down the roads, people passing me by without a second glance. I was like a ghost, and I hated it. I was alive! I was here! Why wouldn't anyone look at me!?

Stumbling into my home I gasped, quivering with fear. What if I wasn't? What if I wasn't really here at all? I needed to know, needed to feel! Tears were falling from my eyes; I could taste them on my lips. My pale hands shook, grasping at the doorknob to the basement. I struggled before bursting into the basement, nearly falling down the steep stairs as I ran down them. The old wood cried under my weight, the sound hardly registering as I pounded down the stairs.

Standing at the base of the stairs I panted heavily, my shoulders shaking with every deep gasp I took. Glancing down to the back of the room I saw what I had come down looking for. A thin girl, no more than twenty with long bright blonde hair. I went to the young girl tied up on the cold floor, she was naked and blood covered the floor from where she had rubbed her skin raw on the ropes in an attempt to flee. Normally I would play with her, awaken all of my senses, but I needed it now!

Needed to feel.

Reaching over I picked up a long butcher knife before walking over to hover over the girl. She squirmed against her hold as her blue eyes welled with tears. Dropping to my knees I ran the knife through her stomach, all the way through to her pelvis. Twisting the knife at the end of my cut I turned, now cutting alongside her hips so that the flesh was turning into little flaps that I could open. Her mouth was gagged deeply, but even still I could hear her screaming, feel her thrashing under me. It mattered not, I was helping her. Taking away her painful memories and bringing them to me, making them my own. I would have her life, I would be alive!

By the time my knees became wet and warm she had stopped moving, accepted the bliss I had given her. When the cuts were large enough I dug my hands in, pulling out a hand full of intestines. Dragging them out I pressed them to my chest, leaning my face against their warmth. This was warmth, this was life. I could feel it. Oh yes, I was indeed alive.


End file.
